Ain't That A Kick In The Head
by Incantevolle
Summary: Resolvi re-assistir “Do que as Mulheres Gostam?” e durante o filme, a seguinte pergunta surgiu: “e se House pudesse ouvir o pensamento das mulheres?” É Huddy, claro. Com toques de humor, se eu for capaz disso.


_Disclaimer:_ Os personagens não são meus, nem a série, é tudo, provavelmente da FOX e de seus afiliados. De minhas, só tenho as idéias.

_Plot:_ Resolvi re-assistir "Do que as Mulheres Gostam?" porque o IMDb me deu a informação de que a Lisa Edelstein estava no elenco. E durante o filme, a seguinte pergunta surgiu: "e se House pudesse ouvir o pensamento das mulheres?" É Huddy, claro. Com toques de humor, se eu for capaz disso.

* * *

_**Ain't That A Kick In The Head**_

Não, não podia ser o Vicodin.  
Ele já tinha se dopado com aquelas pílulas tantas vezes que mal podia se lembrar, e nunca tivera esse efeito antes.  
LSD também não. Absolutamente. Já fazia meses desde a última vez que ele usara ácido lisérgico.  
Fora isso, ele não lembrava de nada anormal nos últimos meses. Era fato que ele não se alimentava muito bem. Exceto as comidas saudáveis que ele roubava de vez em quando do seu amigo Wilson ou um bife suculento no restaurante do hospital pelo qual ele nunca pagava, o resto da sua dieta consistia em coisas que estivessem à mão ou fossem mais fáceis de preparar. Nada que levasse mais do que 5 minutos pra ficar pronto. Entretanto, ele sabia que isso não o levaria a esse estágio de psicose.  
Sim, porque _isso_ era loucura. Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo, finalmente. Não que alguém já não pensasse isso a respeito dele, mas droga, ele estava ouvindo vozes agora.  
O tempo todo. Vozes femininas falando e falando e falando, sem parar.

Gregory House estava no sofá da sala, com as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro, tentando entender a situação. Ele tentou fazer uma retrospectiva do que tinha acontecido desde que ele percebeu as vozes.  
Ele tinha acordado pela manhã como sempre: sem vontade nenhuma de levantar e atrasado. Ele virou-se na cama e se deixou cochilar por mais 15 minutos antes de definitivamente sair se arrastando até o banheiro. Vestiu-se, pegou as chaves da moto e dirigiu até Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital sem maiores contratempos.  
E então... havia aquela paciente. Era uma paciente que apresentava problemas para respirar e teve uma parada cardíaca. House estava com ela no exato momento e usou o desfibrilador para que o coração voltasse a bater. Tudo ocorrera normalmente, exceto... que ao colocar o aparelho de volta no lugar ele sentiu uma forte corrente elétrica passar pelo corpo. Sim, isso ocorrera. Ele lembrava, porque tinha gritado com as duas enfermeiras que o acompanhavam. E obviamente, dera um prejuízo bem grande para Cuddy, pois tinha arremessado longe o aparelho – e o quebrado - assim que recebeu o choque.  
Agora House começou a se lembrar melhor. Logo depois disso, para onde ele fora? Ah, Wilson. Ele tinha ido até a sala do amigo perguntar alguma coisa. Só não recordava-se o quê, exatamente. E de lá, foram almoçar. E foi aí, ou talvez antes, ele não sabia precisar, que tudo começou.

Sentado no restaurante, ele começou a ouvir as vozes. Primeiro de uma determinada direção e depois, de todos os lados possíveis. Eram vozes femininas, disso ele sabia. Falavam sem parar, irritadas, tristes, carentes, chorosas... era insuportável.

_Você não está ouvindo isso?_

Mas Wilson respondera que não. E ele começou a sentir dor de cabeça. E então, junto com o oncologista, começou a desenvolver uma lista de doenças que causariam alucinações auditivas. Mas nada se encaixava. Ele não tinha nenhum sintoma, exceto as vozes... que não paravam, não paravam nunca...

House voltou para sua sala. Cameron, Chase e Foreman não estavam por ali. Tudo estava em silêncio. Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e sentiu que a dor começava a amenizar. Podia ser um surto temporário, algo por causa do choque? Ele não via porque relacionar uma coisa a outra. Por um momento ele pensou em chamar Foreman para uma conversa, quando ele voltasse do horário de almoço. Mas depois, descartou a idéia. A última coisa que ele precisava era que sua equipe pensasse que ele estava doente.  
E ele não lembrava de muito mais coisas relevantes exceto que quando ele estava na companhia de outras pessoas, as vozes sempre voltavam. As vezes era uma voz apenas, e em outras vezes eram várias, ao mesmo tempo.  
Mas agora, em casa, tudo o que ele ouvia era o barulho da televisão. As vozes haviam sumido. Ele fechou os olhos. Estava irritado consigo mesmo, por não poder entender o que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que ele cogitava parecia ridículo ou não encaixava.

_Você não tomou seu Vicodin hoje, doutor mal-humorado?_

Ele riu em desagrado ao lembrar do comentário de Cameron. Ele lembrava de estar escrevendo algo no quadro branco, falando qualquer coisa e ouvira a voz dela.

_O que você disse?_

Mas ela negou que dissera algo.

_Eu sempre tomo doses fortes de Vicodin, pela manhã, porque sei que vou encontrá-los._

House podia até ver a cara dos três olhando pra ele. Cameron ficou tão vermelha quanto sua pele agüentaria.

_Do que você está falando, House?_

Foreman franzia o cenho para ele, e Chase estava com aquela cara boba de sempre.

_Vocês não ouviram o que a Cameron falou?_

_Ela não disse nada._

Ela não disse nada... E, no entanto, ele ouvira claramente. Era a voz dela. Era a vozinha irritantemente suave de Allison Cameron.  
Mas e se... não. Era absurdo e altamente não científico pensar numa coisa dessas.  
Contudo, isso explicaria tudo...  
House se esticou sobre o sofá e alcançou o telefone sem fio. Discou um número e aguardou dois toques até que a voz masculina e sonolenta atendesse do outro lado.

'Alô?'

'Eu acho que eu descobri o que é.'

'House...' – a voz do outro lado resmungou.

'Eu estou fazendo um teste, e saberei o que está causando essas vozes.'

'House, você sabe que horas são? Amanhã eu...'

Mas House não deixou Wilson terminar de falar.

'Eu estou em casa, aqui não escuto nada. E falando com você, a não ser sua voz um pouco afeminada, não escuto mais nada.'

'Bom pra você. E que teste é esse?'

'Espere.'

House desligou. Imediatamente discou outro número. Ele aguardou um pouco mais dessa vez. A voz feminina tão bem conhecida atendeu.

'Alô?'

House não pretendia responder, e apenas esperou.

'Alô?'

Ele sorriu um pouco, nunca conseguia evitar.

'_Mas que droga, quem é o maldito que me liga a essa hora? Ai, Deus, eu tenho que acordar daqui há duas horas, estou morrendo de cólicas, e algum imbecil resolve que se masturbar não é o suficiente e liga para o meu número?'_

'Alô!'

'_Mas que inferno!! Eu vou colocar um identificador de chamadas amanhã nessa porcaria de telefone!'_

Então ele ouviu o aparelho ser desligado. Por um minuto ele ficou parado, olhando para a estante de livros, com o pensamento longe.  
Discou mais uma vez alguns números.

'House, pelo amor de Deus, me deixa dormir!'

'Eu estava certo. Embora isso seja uma loucura. Oh, meu Deus, eu só posso estar alucinando.'

'O que foi afinal?'

'Essas vozes, Wilson. Eu sei o que são.'

'Pode ser sua consciência, House. Como você nunca a ouviu antes, pode estar achando estranho.'

'Não. Essa voz vem de fora.'

'Então o que é? Fala logo, eu preciso voltar a dormir.'

'Eu acho posso ouvir o pensamento das mulheres, Wilson.'

'**O QUÊ**?'

'Eu acabei de ligar para Cuddy. Ela não tem identificador de chamadas, está com cólica e acha que eu deveria estar me masturbando'

'A Cuddy disse isso?'

'Claro que não. Ela disse alô. O resto, ela pensou. E eu escutei.'

'Boa noite, House.'

Wilson bateu o telefone e se revirou na cama. Voltou a dormir em instantes.  
No sofá do seu apartamento, House tinha um sorriso imbecil no rosto. Ele coçou a barba enquanto pensava no assunto. De repente, sua expressão mudou para a de quem tem uma ótima idéia.  
O telefone que estava ao seu lado, foi para seu ouvido novamente.  
Uma voz masculina conhecida, porém não esperada, atendeu.

'Alô?'

Ele percebeu que o homem se distanciou um pouco do fone.

'Cameron, o telefone... Cameron, acorda.'

Em seguida, House ouviu a voz de Cameron falando.

'Alô?'

Ele não respondeu.

'Alô?'

'_Eu espero que não seja o meu pai. Ele vai odiar saber que alguém passou a noite comigo. Como se eu ainda tivesse 15 anos.'_

'Alô?'

'_Oh, meu Deus. Como o Chase fica lindo dormindo.'_

House desligou e começou a rir. Ia ser divertido.


End file.
